I Was the Girl Next Door
by Janiegirly07
Summary: Long before Bella ever came to Forks, Edward lived in Chicago as a human. Johanna, a girl who lived next door was, and still is in love with him, what would happen when they meet again 100 years later?
1. Invitation

**Hey! It's Janiegirly07 and I hope you like my first fanfic, it might not be the best, but hey, I get points for trying, right? I'm going to try not to switch POVs that much, but if I do, it'll only be Edward and Johanna. I'm going to start off the story as if she is speaking to you, the reader, but soon it'll just be normal first person perspective. **

**Also, I don't own Twilight or its sexy characters, but I do own Johanna. She's mine!**

**Ok, so it is the year 1918, Edward is 17 and my character is about to turn 16 and lives next door, that's pretty much all you need to know, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Preface

Hello. My name is Johanna Louise Parker, and this is my story. All my life I have lived next to Edward Anthony Masen, and all that time I was in love with him. Every day I would walk to school with him, and every day I would try to get him to love me, but my plans never worked. I was young, naive, and in love; three things that aren't a good combination, but I decided to give it my all and show him that I do truly love him. Who knew what crazy things would follow the love of a simple girl to a magnificent boy, I know that I didn't. Here is the story of me, the typical girl next door.

Monday, September 3rd, 1917

I'm waiting outside Edward's house like always, my brand new books in my hand, and a pretty new purple dress that my mother bought me for my first day of school. It was 7:00, and I was anxious, not for school, no I can deal with that, but for walking with Edward again. During the summer the Masens went to their summer home in Tennessee, and they just came back about a week ago. I've been dying to see him, but the only contact that I've had with him since he came back was fairly simple:

"Hello, Edward!"

"Hello."

I hated it when he did that, he was too polite. I'd rather he just come out and say, 'I don't like you. Go away.' But no, he has to leave me guessing with his polite little 'Hello'.

He came out and walked down the path to open the gate where I was standing; my heart was racing.

"Ah, good morning Johanna, how are you?" he asked

"I'm fine, thank you, and yourself?" I replied

"Wonderful, the lake was very enjoyable, I mark this summer as one of my favorites," he said as we started walking south to our school. "The trees are thick there, and the swimming was quite fun. How was your summer?"

"Well I pretty much stayed at home most of the time, but we spent a week in St. Louis. It's a lot like here, but it was really fun," I said shyly. He nodded, "So are you ready for school?" I sighed, "Yes, but I'm afraid that I forgot everything from last year." We both laughed. "But I'm excited, do you know why?"

"Hmm… let me guess you plan on not failing history again this year?" he teased. I blushed. "I didn't fail; I got a C-, technically that's average. Just because you always get straight A's doesn't mean that you have the right to tease me about my normality. Anyway, that's not what I was talking about." He laughed again, "Ok then, what are you excited about?" He said with curiosity. Whether it was real, or just playful, I couldn't tell, but I told him anyway.

"This Saturday is my birthday!" I said excitedly. "Really? Um, how old are you turning?" He said with slight embarrassment. I pouted. "Ugh! I can't believe you don't remember! I'm turning 16, my birthday has always been the 8th of September," I said with playful anger, "At least I remember yours."

"Oh really, and when is that?" He replied, with a smile on his face. "June 20, 1901 to be exact, you just turned 17," I replied matter-of-factly. "Hmm. You are good, sorry for my forgetfulness, happy birthday, in advance," he said.

"Thanks, and I'll forgive you if…" I said as I started rummaging through my bag. "If…?" He said worryingly. I took out my invitation and I handed it to him saying, "If you go to my birthday party." He took the card and looked at it, chuckling slightly as he read it, it said:

Edward Anthony Masen

You are invited to Johanna Louise Parker's 16th Birthday Party!

When: September 8, 1918 5 p.m. – 9 p.m.

Where: 3386 S May Street, Chicago, Illinois

There will be games, dancing, food, and fun!

RSVP

"Well, can you come?" I asked hopefully. "Hmm, I'll have to ask my parents of course, but I'm pretty sure that I can come," he said. "Oh that's wonderful; I just need to give everyone else their invitations as well… oh!" I sighed in disappointment as we reached the school. "We're here already, that walk went much quicker today…"

"Well, I'll see you at lunch then, goodbye Johanna," he said as he headed off to History. "Goodbye Edward, see you later!" I called off on my way to math. I really did miss him this summer, but at least he is coming to my party. I went into the classroom and sat down at a spot next to the window and started daydreaming. He was being quite friendly today; maybe his summer down at the lake was good for him. Maybe we could get closer and be together, I would like that, and why shouldn't he want to? We are perfect for each other. Argh, I just am sick of this guessing game, why can't he just love me already, I love him. Maybe if I can get him to love me, or at least kiss me at my party, we can finally be together! Ooo, and maybe, just maybe we could get married! Oh wouldn't that be great-

"Miss Parker!" Mr. Carlson was practically yelling at me.

"Huh?" I woke up from my reverie and look around the class, everyone was staring at me and they burst out laughing. I swear I turned the shade of a beet out of the embarrassment.

"Answer the question, miss Parker." He seemed very angry, that's not too good…

"Umm…" The room was filled with laughter, and as Mr. Carlson turned to calm them down, the boy who sat behind me whispered in my ear, "1.047." I nodded my head in thanks, and Mr. Carlson turned back around and said, "Well?"

I smiled and replied, praying to god that the guy behind me was right, "1.047."

He scowled. "Lucky guess, but from now on I want you to pay attention in my class, miss Parker, am I clear?" I nodded my head and looked innocent. "Yes sir, I promise." I smiled my sweetest smile, and he made a small 'hmph' and walked back to the front of the classroom to continue his lecture. I let all the air out of my lungs in one big sigh. I turned around and mouthed "thank you" to the guy behind me, and I almost gasped out loud.

He was gorgeous. I'd never really seen his face up this close before, and I never even really cared. Boy do I care now, His eyes were a faint reddish color, and his hair was ink black. His skin was pure white, paler than I thought people could be, and he had a muscular body, not huge, but not lanky either. Even his thin lips made him just that more lovely. Basically, he was perfect. He smiled at me and mouthed, "You're welcome, any time," back to me.

I turned back around to stare at the blackboard. I couldn't let his beautiful face distract me from Edward; he is the one that I really want. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but he just kept popping into my head, argh, he is so distracting! I need to think of ways to win Edward over, but if I can't then maybe I could have him…

Just when I started to plot again, the bell rang. I sighed, another class to sit through, another bothersome teacher that wants us to actually learn. I got up and walked outside to go to English. What more could happen to me?

**Well, I hope you like it! It's kind of short, but it's just the beginning. I plan to have the next chapter up soon, but I'm taking an acting class right now, so I may not be able to update for about a week, more or less. **

**Just in case you were wondering what Johanna looks like, she is about 5'5" and has long golden blonde, slightly curly hair that goes to the middle of her back. She has big, baby blue eyes and small, somewhat full lips. Her face is round, and she is fairly small. She is pale, but with a very slight tan, and long eyelashes. That is pretty much as detailed as I'm going to get about her, but more about her will be shown in the later chapters.**

**Reviews! If you want more, tell me, I have a place to go with my mysterious black-haired boy, so please review and tell me what you like!**


	2. Louis Paul Micheals

**Hey! I'm back, I'm so sorry, my mother was in the hospital, and I had to help so I couldn't have much time to write. I promise I'll update much faster this time. But here is my next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

As I walked to English, plotting what I should do with my party to win over Edward, I thought that I heard someone walking close behind me. I spun around, and to my slight surprise I gasped a small, "oh!" as I realized it was the guy from math class who saved me from extreme embarrassment.

He laughed at my surprise and said, "Daydreaming again? I don't know if I can save you if you pull a stunt like that again."

I giggled, "Yeah, thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you. I might have died from embarrassment, it has happened before, you know."

"Ha, yeah… so what were you daydreaming about anyway, you had this weird look on your face, like you were stuck in the middle of intense thinking and joy."

"Oh yeah, um, I was thinking about what I should do for my birthday party on Saturday." It was partly true, although I didn't mention 98 of the dream; I had a feeling that talking about Edward right now probably wouldn't be the best thing to do.

"You have a birthday on Saturday? How old will you be turning?"

"16." suddenly, though I can't really explain it, I heard a voice that wasn't my own that said,

_Invite him to the party._

So, I blurted out, "hey do you want to come?"

He smiled as though he had some kind of inside joke, or that he won a prize or something. "Of course I do, but ha, I don't even know your name yet." He was laughing now, and even though I knew he was laughing at me, the look of his laughter was mesmerizing.

"Oh, my name is Johanna, Johanna Parker." If I wasn't embarrassed before, I was embarrassed now, "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Hey its okay, my name is Louis Michaels. It's nice to meet you, Johanna. I hope you are better at English than you are at math," he said playfully as we reached Miss Kahler's room.

"Well we'll soon find out now won't we?" I sat down in front of him in the back of the room by the window; hopefully it won't distract me from my lessons, but who knows. I looked to the door, and to my extreme joy, Edward walked in, smiled, and sat down in front of me.

"So, did you survive your first class?" He laughed looking at my face; I had a feeling that it showed my embarrassment. I opened my mouth to answer but before I could get any words out, Louis answered for me.

"Barely, she was daydreaming, and I saved her from the terrible Mr. Carlson. It was quite funny, actually," he said with a slight smirk. Edward looked slightly surprised that he didn't know Louis, since he normally remembers every face that he sees.

"I don't believe we have met before, I'm Edward Masen, and you are?"

"Louis Paul Michaels. Hate the Paul, don't mind the Louis, but love the Michaels." I laughed, he was kind of funny… no, I can't think of him. My eyes are only for Edward. All of the sudden I had the feeling again, that it isn't me thinking, that it is someone else, talking in my head.

_You don't really love him, he doesn't love you. _

No, I do love him, obviously I have loved him for years, and I can't stop thinking about him.

_But he doesn't love you back, why love when you don't get love in return?_

Because love is unconditional, I don't care if he loves me or not, if I can't make him love me, well, then I will die trying. I can't stop loving him, even if he died!

_Ah, you are a stubborn one. I guess I'll try a different approach later. _

Wow, whatever. That's when I realized that I must have looked really weird because I was…thinking? Yes, I was thinking to myself. Great, I must look like a real idiot. Thankfully, to save me from my weirdness, Miss Kahler started the lesson. I paid attention this time, focusing only on her words, instead of the two boys around me, or the one in my head. Gosh, if this is what one day is like, what could happen in one year?

Walking home with Edward and Louis was quite interesting. They were both very smart, like me, but in different ways. I was smart enough to skip a grade, but I like to procrastinate and I can't pay attention very well, like earlier today. They are on the top of the grade, and know a lot of facts, they are very intelligent. The only good part about this was that I didn't have to talk much; I could concentrate on my so-called love life.

I knew that I loved Edward, but why? He didn't seem to really love me back…yet. But the real problem is that I can't stop thinking about Louis. He was so handsome, and funny, and that voice in the back of my mind kept coming back saying things like: _You don't really love Edward. Louis is the real person that you love, you just don't know it yet. Just wait and see. He will love you. Edward won't. Listen to me. I know._

This was seriously creeping me out, why couldn't I get rid of this voice? It wasn't even really in my voice, it sounded like a man, but I couldn't really put my finger on who it was. I know that I have heard that voice before, but anyway, I think it (or he…) is right. I do seem to be feeling a little bit for Louis, but it is far too early to be drawing conclusions. Heck, I only met him today! If it is anything at all it is just a crush, but whatever. I really need to be focused on what I am going to do with my party. I have 15 guests, and nothing really planned. Oh gosh, what am I going to do?

We reached our houses now, and we said goodbye to Louis. I walked up to my door, and Edward wished me a good day, and I the same. My brother Henry was home, it was his first day of 5th grade. He ran up to me and hugged me, he was always was happy to see me. My sister Grace smiled largely and said, "Who was that new boy you were walking with? I've heard that he was weird." My sister loved gossip, and anything to do with boys, she's just a typical 13 year-old.

"Oh, it's just Louis; he sits behind me in some of my classes. He's really smart, kind of like Edward. I think we are going to be friends, he's coming to my party, you know." Grace's eyes got wide and she got excited and started babbling about what kinds of games we could play to get him to kiss me. I just laughed and my mother came in.

"Oh Johanna, you're home! How was your first day of school?" she asked while she started to do the dishes. I frowned as I replied, knowing that I would have to give her the news that I had almost gotten into trouble.

"Yes, I had a really good day. I almost got in trouble, but Louis saved me." Mother frowned at that.

"You know I don't like you daydreaming in class, you always get in trouble. Please try to pay attention this year," she hated talking about bad things, so she changed the subject as I knew she would. "So who is this Louis anyway, a new friend?" I smiled as I answered.

"I don't know yet mom, but I think that we could be really good friends."

And again, like clockwork, the little voice inside my head said:

_Maybe even more…_

**And there you have it, another chapter, sorry it was so short. I think the next chapter will be longer, it will be in the POV of Louis, so some things will be explained. He likes to talk to himself. Please, please, please review and I promise to get the next chapter up soon. If you have any questions, just ask, I'll answer! Peace!**


	3. Love and War

**I'm updateing sooner than I thought, but I had so much fun on this chapter. I love my character Louis, and I hope you like him too. **

**It takes place slightly before and durring chapter one, but I won't include all of the dialouge for that part. I said that I would try not to swich POVs very often but, I can't resist writeing in Louis's POV, for more info on him, please go to the end! Enjoy!**

**Louis's POV:**

I was in love the moment I saw her.

I was traveling through Chicago after a day of hunting, and I had just finished up when I saw her. She was tall, blonde, and beautiful. I had no desire to drink her, in fact, I couldn't even smell her! Wow, that was a first. She was outside, playing with two younger children, both with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. They must be her siblings. I sniffed, I can smell the two kids, like lavender, but there was no smell coming from the oldest. Hmm, that's interesting, I wonder what else she could do if she was one of us…

Some brunette girl was walking toward me, she seemed very uneasy, a natural reaction to me. I placed a thought in her mind: _It's ok, you can trust him. Be friendly. _I smiled as her posture became more relaxed, even though I have had my power for the past 20 years or so, it was still cool to see how I was able to make anyone do anything with just a mere thought. Of course it took about 10 years to really get the hang of it and it still is far from perfect, but I could do small things like this so easily. It is second nature to me now.

She was close to me now, and I smiled as asked, "Hello, I'm new here, do you know who they are?" She would answer anything I asked if she knew the answer. Her mind was fairly simple. She smiled widely saying, "Oh them? They are the Parkers. The eldest is Johanna, the younger girl is Grace, and the boy's name is Henry. Why?" Great, my hold on her was slipping. Oh well, just answer friendly and she will go away unharmed.

"I just want to know who my neighbors are." Halfway true, I think I will 'move' here, it does seem nice. Maybe I can make this Johanna love me…

"Oh. Ok, well I hope to see you around. I'm Ruth; I live just down the street." Gosh, will she just go away already?

"It's nice to meet you Ruth, I'm Louis," I wasn't going to get rid of her unless I went away, so I might as well get over with it. "Well, I've got to get going, my mother will be wondering where I am." I started to walk away and she got the picture.

"Oh, well, I'll see you around Louis!" she started walking the other direction and to finalize my farewell, I said a slightly sarcastic, "Bye."

As soon as she was around the corner I went back to Johanna's house, but she was heading in already. Argh! How was I going to see her? Well, I guess I could go to her window and spy on her, but that would be illegal, wouldn't it? Oh wait, I'm a vampire. Ha, after the murders I've done, this will be nothing, and I promise not to kill her. I think she might be different, but I need to find out for myself. I know better than anyone that looks aren't everything.

I went back to the inner city to do some extra hunting, just in case, but I knew it wasn't necessary. I couldn't even smell the girl, why would I want to drink her? Anyway, the extra hunting was more of a way to pass the time then a precaution.

The poor girl that I had chosen was screaming, holding her cross necklace like a shield. I sighed. Silly girl, crosses don't do anything to me. Heck, I even used to be a faithful catholic. Why do I pity humans so much? I guess it must be since I understand them so well. I decided to make her death a little easier. _Sleep. Don't open your eyes again; it'll all be over soon. Go on, lie down and sleep. Good night, sleep tight. _She started to breath evenly and she lied down and gave a little sigh. I leaned over her and bit her neck. She tasted wonderful. I buried her body and kept the necklace. I always kept a little something of the victims that I help. Somehow it makes me feel better if the humans die more peacefully than they would if it wasn't me. Plus, I liked the ones that try to fight back, it makes me happy somehow.

It was dark now, the moon straight overhead and the cicadas were buzzing. I figured that Johanna was asleep by now so I ran over to her house. The first window that I looked into was definitely a little boy's room, so I passed that by and went to the next one. This one had her in it, so beautiful, but her window was closed so I went to over the next window, which was open. I went in as quietly as I could and I saw it was her little sister, Grace? Yes, Ruth said her name was Grace. I didn't want to dawdle long in her room, so I walked silently through the hall to Johanna's room.

When I went in, I looked at her and almost gasped out loud, but I knew better. She was practically perfect, but she wasn't a vampire, I could tell. She was sleeping, and looked so peaceful that I almost felt guilty for coming. Then I stared a bit longer and realized that I wouldn't trade anything for this. I stared at her for a while; was it minutes, hours, days? Who knows, but I finally looked down and saw her diary sitting under her bed, begging for me to read it. I looked around as if somebody was going to pop out and yell, 'Ha! I got you!' I picked up the book. It was a simple notebook with her writing on it that said 'Johanna's Diary'

I opened the first pace hesitantly and started reading:

Thursday September 8, 1915

Dear Diary,

Today is my Birthday! I turned 13; I am so excited because Edward gave me this diary. I love him so much; I promise I will write in this every day for as long as I live! Well, I've got to go, it's getting late and Henry needs help getting to bed, so I'll talk to you later, oh gosh, this will be fun!

Love,

Johanna Louise Parker

I read on for a few hours and made it to her 15th Birthday when I realized that it was 6:00 in the morning. I probably could stay an hour or two longer, but I didn't want to risk it. I closed her diary and stuck it under her bed exactly as she had it. I would come back tomorrow to finish her diary, and who knows? Maybe I'll come again the next night, and the next night, and the next… Who knew how interesting one simple human girl's life could be? Maybe I am just weird, but I looked at her one more time as I opened the window. When I opened it, it made a squeak and I froze.

Johanna rolled over and sighed one word, "Edward." Once I heard her slow breathing again, I climbed out of her window as carefully as I could. I placed a single thought in her head: _keep your window open at night. _Better not leave explanations, better to have her just obey a simple order then ask questions and fight with herself. I've seen it happen before, and it's not very good. If they fight then they might not get the idea, and whatever I want them to do won't happen. Each person has a different mind, so they all have a different way that they need to be persuaded. That is why I have to know how humans think, and thanks to these extra years, I've been pretty much able to master it very well. You see without knowledge of how they think, it is impossible to make them do anything. Well, not completely impossible, there is a way to do it through brute force and guessing, but you know what I mean.

I started to think about what she had been writing about. She was in love with a boy called Edward, just typical boy next door. I love her, that I can see now is true, but how do I make her love me? I won't just make her one of us while she loves him, that would be cruel, and plus she would probably run away from me, and I couldn't have that. No, I need to make her love me before I change her so she will stay with me forever. But how should I go about doing this? I could force her through her mind to love me, but that seems a bit mean, and hard. Love is a very difficult thing to deal with in human minds because it is the most complicated and strongest thing in their brain. I'll probably have to make her not love Edward, but that would face the same problem… Maybe if she thinks that he doesn't love her, she'll look out towards other men. And I'll try to make her love me the human way, and with my vampire advantages, that should be easy enough.

Well, one thing's for sure, I'll have to stick around her for a while. I'll enroll in her school, and try to get all of her classes, and soon enough I'll be able to get through to her. I went down to the school to enroll, and with a little persuasion I was able to get into her grade (she's already a senior, I was a bit surprised, according to her diary she is only 15, almost 16), and all of her classes without the help of a parent. Now that required a bit more of my talent than normal, but it was necessary. I wish I could have moved Edward out of some of her classes, but that would be going just a bit too far.

I went back to her house every night, finding out more about her each time I went. She was very interesting; she loved music and was a very good writer. Who knew one could learn so much about a person by just looking through their room? Anyway, I was being very careful to make it look like no one was there, but it was very easy with my mind telling her to not worry about it, plus, I can memorize things very accurately, photographic memory helps in times like these.

Today is the first day of school, wow talk about déjà vu. I went to high school once, and then after I changed (due to some crazy vampire who just wanted to bite everybody in sight without drinking them) I went to College to study psychology. It helped me understand how the human mind works, which really helped me master my talent, but other than that I didn't feel any need to go back to school. You can learn a lot just from seeing new places and the people in them.

The kids started filing in slowly and nervously, but soon as friends saw old friends the mood became more excited. I decided that I might as well not wait too long, so I went to my first class, math with Mr. Carlson. I saw her there, staring out the window daydreaming and I went and sat in the empty seat behind her. She didn't notice. Mr. Carlson started the lesson with simple math, square roots, to ease all the dumb people into hard math. He started asking a simple question, and then he had a little harder one: What is the square root of 1.096209? I was done before the rest of the class, but I saw that Johanna hadn't even picked up her pencil, that's bad; if Mr. Carlson calls on her she might get into trouble…

"Ah let's see then, who will answer the question?" I raised my hand as well as some other smart snobbish show-offy kids, but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to call on any of us. He spotted Johanna and started walking toward her. Snickers filled the classroom, but she didn't wake up.

"Miss Parker? Would you like to tell the class the answer?" She still didn't look from the window.

"Miss Parker!" He barked at her. She shook and woke up saying, "Huh?" the class burst out laughing and she blushed, shrinking back into her seat.

"Answer the question, Miss Parker." He was angry, and she clearly didn't know the answer, I had to do something fast… The class started laughing hysterically now so I placed a single thought in his mind: _Turn around and calm them down._ He obeyed, and she said, "Umm…" I leaned forward and whispered the answer in her ear. She nodded her head in thanks and told the teacher the answer. This is perfect, I have a reason to talk to her now, and it won't be long until I'll be able to be close to her.

The bell rang and I got up, silently following her out. I will do everything in my power to get her to like me, even if it involved my special sort of cheating. I looked at her face and I knew it was working; she was starting to have the thoughts that I knew she would have. Soon she will be mine, and we will be together forever.

Ah, darn. Edward was in my next class with her. I can tell that he is starting to love her, that was better that a long love, it would be easier to place doubt in his mind then it would be to place it in hers. I know that he was going to be my greatest challenge, but who knows what will happen?

Well, let the mind games begin, after all, all is fair in love and war.

**Well I hope you liked it! Now you know why Johanna is hearing voices, and Louis's power. Next chapter I'll probably do in Edward's POV, but I promise I'll keep the story moving. Since I've given you a pretty detailed description of Johanna, I think I will give you one of Louis:**

**He is 6' 1", he used to have dark brown eyes, now they are red obviously, He has slighty messy black hair that is somwhat long, and he has thinish lips and a slightly pointy nose. other then that, he pretty much looks like any vampire, pale, hard, and extremely beautiful. He is very intelegent, and his power is that he can make people do things with just placing a thought in their minds. He can also do some things to himself, like make it so he won't sparkle in the sun, but you'll see more about that later. **

**Reviews please! Even if you hated it, I just want to know that someone is reading this. I'll respond to anyone who reviews, so please please review. it'll make me a better writer. Thank you!**


	4. Snowballs and Scoreboards

**I'm back! Sorry for my leave of absence, I was involved with so many things and I've just started high school and everything is so frustrating now! But writing helps, so I've gone back to doing this, so please enjoy my next chapter:**

**Edward's POV**

History was easy as always, but at least my next class is going to be with Johanna. I've never realized that she was so… pretty. I mean, I knew she was pretty, you would have to be blind not to see that, but there was just something different about her today that really made me think. There really hasn't been anyone that I have had feelings for yet, but maybe, just maybe Johanna could be an option. She is beautiful, and she obviously loves me, maybe I could try to love her back. I'm not making any promises, my mind is still set on the war, but it's just a thought.

I walked into English and saw her there. It was amazing that she was already a senior, she is only 15. I always tease her about her grades, but she is actually smarter than me. The only reason she gets worse grades than I is because she is just lazier than me. I sit down in front of her and ask her playfully, "So, did you survive your first class?"

She opened her mouth to speak, she looked slightly embarrassed, but the black-haired boy behind her spoke for her saying, "Barely, she was daydreaming, and I saved her from the terrible Mr. Carlson. It was quite funny, actually." I was surprised, I knew everyone that I have ever met, why didn't I know him?

I introduced myself and asked who he was, and he replied with a joke. Hmm, I always have a pretty good idea of what people were thinking, and I could tell that he was trying to win over Johanna. This Louis also was very…handsome. Anyone could see that, so some beast inside me got slightly angry at him. I think I am almost in love with Johanna, I guess you could call it a crush, but it made me feel uneasy to see him flirting with her. I'm feeling a bit, protective…

But the weirdest thing was the look on Johanna's face. She seemed like she was arguing with herself, and Louis seemed to be concentrating hard on something, hmm… that's weird, class hasn't even started yet. Oh well, I'll find out more about him later.

Later that night, I was walking home with Johanna as always, but this time Louis was walking with us, so I decided to learn more about him.

"So, when did you move here?" Johanna was walking behind us, probably daydreaming again. She had a very creative mind; she constantly was coming up with new fantasies that I encourage her to write down. She is a very good writer, maybe she'll be an author someday.

"I moved about a week ago." Short and simple. I didn't like it.

"Why?"

"My parents felt like moving to Chicago. It was their 'dream city' or something. I'm just going along with it until I'm eighteen."

"What will you do then? Go into the war?" Ah yes, the war. I stared past the trees and houses and imagined myself in the army overseas, gun in hand, fighting for our country. A hero's glory. That is all I want. I wonder if he wants to fight in it too… We could fight alongside each other and…

"Nope. I'm probably going back…" he coughed, "excuse me… going to college." He smiled, put his hands in his pockets and stared into the distance, probably past the trees and dirt as I did and said, "I want to learn more about the human mind. About how people think and use their mind to determine to do tasks. It's all very interesting."

"What do you want to be?" He looked away from me now. He was silent but my mind… wasn't…

_Stop prying. The reason for him choosing a different path then you is his own business. Stay in yours and get out of his._

Weird, yes that's true, it was _very_ weird, but I obeyed and changed the subject

"Um, do you have any siblings?" He frowned. He started to think again, and then after a minute he replied.

"Yes… two fraternal twins, Aaron and Elise. They would be 13 now… but they died when they were seven. They had a bad case of the flu… they died only a month apart. I think Elise died more of depression than the sickness however. They had such a strong bond…" He was looking very far away now, and I am starting to feel bad for him. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He looked back toward me as if he would say something else, but we reached our houses right then. I wished Louis a good day, and he did the same.

"Good day Johanna. I shall see you tomorrow." She nodded in her dreamy state. I walked up to the front door of my house. I greeted my mother and sat at the table as she prepared our supper. I couldn't understand him, but I knew there was something seriously weird going on with that Louis guy.

After I contemplated this, a single thought popped into my head:

_Stay away from Johanna._

What could I do but obey?

**Louis POV:**

I've got this figured out. Johanna is hard to manipulate. She has a creative, intelligent mind that doesn't give in very easily. Not like Edward. No, although he is smart, and has the possibility to do wonderful things, his mind is fairly set on one goal: The war. Now I can see that he is starting to veer off this path and go on to loving Johanna, but this is just a very early stage of that process. He is willing to obey, and it is not hard to lead people back to a path that they are familiar with.

You know, that's one thing I've figured out about how humans think. Or at least how to manipulate how they think. If a person has a new idea-or a new path per se, it is just a new start, like a fresh snowball just about to roll down a hill. Now this idea snowball hasn't had time to fall, so it would be pretty easy to pick it up, move it someplace else, or just destroy it completely. No harm done, since it hasn't even gotten anywhere in the first place.

Now think of a snowball, or an idea, that has already rolled down the hill. Now it is heavy and is pretty sure of its path, right? Well it would be pretty hard to move it, seeing as it is so heavy, and even harder to destroy.

Well this is how it is with Johanna and Edward. Edward's love is new, fresh, just created out of fresh snow. Meanwhile, Johanna's love has been rolling for a few years now. That is a pretty big snowbolder. Yes, it can't even be classified as a snow_ball_ anymore. It is _humungous_. Try moving that.

So I' can't just take it away like I can Edward's. It's just too much a part of her.

But, if I just give it a little nudge in the right direction, it will fall into place right where I want it.

I'll take away Edward's love.

Tell her that it is gone, mentally of course.

Tell her that I love her.

Give her helpful hints in my direction.

Yep. There you have it. That is my game plan. And once I have her, I'll change her, and we will be in love forever.

Sounds like a good plan to me!

As I went "home" I decided I probably should hunt some more. Being around humans this much is making me thirsty. It was dark, and I found a nice lady to drink who was walking on a trail in the woods. She was a most wonderful smell, like honeysuckle. I was finished with her and buried her near the trees. But I could still smell her scent… that was weird, it was faint at first, but then It got closer. That's when I heard a small voice cry out, "Mommy!"

Oh no. What have I done? This lady has a kid? Oh great. What should I do?

Option 1: Run away. Let the live his life without a mother and get lost in the forest

Option 2: help the kid find someone who can help him, and then run away, still leaving him motherless. Or,

Option 3: Kill him. End his misery and let him live eternally with his mother in heaven. I'd get some more protection from drinking Johanna, and I get to save him pain.

I sighed. I hate to have to kill a kid, but it was the option that sounded the best. I found the kid and calmed him.

_You'll be with your mother soon. Lie down now, sleep. _

His eyes started to droop

_There we go. lullaby, and goodnight to a sweet little baby…_

I mentally and softly out loud sang to him the simplest lullaby I knew. He obeyed.

I went over to him. He had blonde hair, he could only be about 5… I leaned my head down to his throat…

Going to school, I whistled. It was going to be a good day. I could tell. I waited outside of Johanna's house, and she came out, happy as ever, and came over to me. Instantaneously, Edward came out, nodded to Johanna and me and went about his way to school. Yes! He has obeyed!

_See, he doesn't love you. You should have listened to me._

Her direct thought back to me (I can only hear thoughts if they are directed toward me, other than that I am no mind reader) was:

'…yes…maybe you were right…'

Victory! My plan was falling into place, scoreboard: Michaels: 1, Masen: 0

Try to beat that, pathetic _human!_

**Thanks for reading! I actually have anther chapter out! I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to this in a while, but I've had so much going on… anyway, PLEASE please review, I want to know what you are thinking. Anything will do. I'll be writing more soon, so please stay tuned!**


	5. Manipulation

**Wow, I updated faster than I thought. This is pretty much starting right where I left it off last chapter, and it is a new day, finally. It took me 4 chapters to finish one day! Wow. Sorry for all the overlapping, but I just felt it was necessary to see the day from everyone's POV. So here, a new day dawns and ends all in one chapter!**

**Johanna's POV**

He nodded.

All he did when I said hello like always was nod. _Nod._

Don't I deserve something more than that?

Haven't we been friends for years?

I thought we were heading further into my direction, the direction of being together.

How could he?

_See, he doesn't love you. You should have listened to me._

I cringed mentally. What was wrong with me, why was I hearing voices? Well, I guess as long as I'm going crazy, I might as well become completely insane.

So I answered the voice.

What more could I do? I've already lost something that I've never had in the first place, so why not talk to my schizophrenic friend in my head?

'Yes…' I spoke to it, 'maybe you were right…'

Louis smiled now. He was so silent; I had almost forgotten that he was standing right next to me. He was so handsome….

No. At least, not yet. I can't think about him yet.

I'll give Edward one more chance at my party tomorrow. If he shows that he truly doesn't love me, then…then I'll decide what to do. I can't think about it now.

"Hello Louis. How are you today?"

"I'm great. You?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good myself."

For the whole walk over, we didn't stop talking. We talked about the war, politics, weather, the human mind… He was so smart and _nice._ I'm glad he's my friend.

Edward ignored me all day. He didn't talk with me during class. He didn't sit with me at lunch. Walking home from school, he took a different, longer route…

I was sulking all the way home. Poor Louis, he just walked silently beside me as I cried small tears.

"Are you alright?" His face was full of worry. I nodded.

"What's wrong?" He saw through me.

"Edward…he's never ignored me like that before…"

"Ah." He thought for a minute. Then softly, he said, "I don't know how anyone could ignore you like that. I know I couldn't."

I looked up at his face. How kind of him to say that. Could he possibly care for me…

We reached my house now. I told him goodbye and ran inside to hide my blush. I sat down and looked outside the window. He was still there. He looked at my house for a moment, then he sighed and walked away slowly. Well, at least someone cares for me. I smiled ate my dinner, and went to write in my diary.

Friday, September 7

Today was quite interesting. Edward doesn't seem to like me anymore, and unless he shows otherwise at the party tomorrow, I'm going to stop hoping for him. I'm almost 16, and its time for me to be more like an adult and get rid of dreams that won't happen. Even if it will hurt…

I'm going to give Louis a chance if Edward decides to stop caring for me. He does seem nice. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? He is so handso

I fell asleep with the pen in my hand.

**Louis's POV**

I snuck into her room softly. So peaceful. She looked so, so peaceful. I wouldn't miss the world for this. It's a good thing she doesn't have a scent however, I'm used to drinking people from their bedrooms… She is so lucky.

I opened her diary. I read and nearly gasped aloud, but I knew better.

Success! She is starting to see the light! She does care for me, and I haven't even really done anything to her mind to fall for me…

Only one little thing I have left to do now: Make Edward seem like a total jerk.

That's all. I just have to have complete control. I smiled to myself.

Time to manipulate his dreams!!

I love manipulating dreams, it's so much fun! I can change a peaceful meadow into a fiery pit of lava, make people tell me the truth through sleep talking, make them do things through sleepwalking, and even help them make vital decisions all through dream manipulation. It was one of the most powerful things my power can do.

Edward's room was pretty bare. All wooden furniture, no decoration, just the essential things you need in a bedroom. I didn't give it much thought. I did give him some however.

_Johanna is horrible. You hate her. Such a stupid brat, why should you, a wonderful soldier like such a whiney bookworm?_

I hated even thinking these kind of thoughts, but it was necessary.

_You know you don't want her, just leave her be. You don't need her in your life. Just leave her alone. She doesn't want you anyway._

He shifted in his sleep. I could tell; he would obey. As I left I replayed these thoughts in his head until the sun rose. I got up and went to the store to buy Johanna her birthday present.

**Well, I hope you like it. I know its kind of short, its not even 3 pages. But the next chapter is going to be much longer and is more vital to the story. I'll try to update soon, but this next one might take a little while, so don't expect it to come as soon as this one did. Please review! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Sweet Sixteen

**Merry Christmas! As your present, here is another chapter of I was the girl next door, the birthday party! I know I haven't updated in a long while, but it took a while to get this one right. This one is important, so please enjoy and I hope you like it :D**

**Johanna's POV**

Today is it.

It's my birthday!!!

I'm sixteen!!

I put on my new party dress and meet my family in the living room to get ready for my guests. A party, a real party! I'm so excited!

I helped my mother bake the cake, decorate the house, prepare dinner and things to do. I couldn't wait until the guests arrive!

**5:00 P.M. Edward's POV**

Everyone was here already. I sighed. This was going to be hard. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also wanted her to stop following me around. She is just an annoyance. But it is her birthday, so I guess I'll try to be nice about it.

I stepped through the door.

"Edward! You came!"

Her smile meant nothing to me. My face did not change, and I replied, "I promised that I would come, didn't I?"

Her smile faded

"Oh, I know I just… I'm glad you came…" She looked a bit down for a moment but then the door opened again.

Louis stepped through, practically shining with pride and happiness.

Whatever.

**Louis's POV**

"Why, hello Johanna! Happy Birthday!" Confidence is key, my friends. Confidence is key.

She smiled so largely, shining her almost perfect teeth at me (well, I'd say perfect, but my vision is too good to allow me to lie like that).

"Thank you Louis, it's good to see you!"

"As it is to see you, finally a 16 year old." Hopefully she will be 16 forever…

She smiled and the other guests started filing in. Time went by and we did many birthday-ish stuff: games, dancing, food, and other stuff, and then it was time for the gift giving, my specialty. Sure, I know that stealing is wrong. But compared to the hundreds of killings that I have done, I think that it doesn't really matter anymore.

"Alright, let's see, first we have Hazel's gift…"

Ok, so she opened up a bunch of other people's presents and she thanked them and stuff, now on to me…

"…And, this one is from… Louis?" Yep. It is. I smiled and nodded, and she did the same and tore the paper and opened the box.

When she saw it, she gasped aloud.

**Johanna's POV**

It was a pure white gold heart shaped locket, at least 14 karats, with diamonds beaded into it.

It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh my, is this, is this, is this r-r-really for m-me? I was in shock. Words could barely come to me.

He laughed, "Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"B-but, this must be extremely expensive…"

"Oh, don't worry about the cost, it's your birthday."

I smiled and put it on immediately. It was perfect in every way possible.

"Ok then, lastly we have Edward's gift." I opened the bag slowly and I saw what was inside.

Chocolate. Just the normal, cheep chocolate from the store. Nothing special.

But I thought he knew me better than that.

"Oh, um, thank you Edward…" I put it down. He knew I was allergic. He's known for years.

"I couldn't think of anything else. And I had to get you something, so I hope you like it." He tried to explain or something. I nodded a bit; it was my party, so I had to be polite.

Gift giving was over; it was time for the seven minutes in heaven/spin the bottle game.

Oh Lord, help me now.

**Edward's POV**

Oh great, kissing games. I hope I don't get Johanna…

Johanna's turn was first. She took the empty wine bottle and spun it. It spun round and round until it landed…

On me.

What luck.

Johanna blushed, and everyone else pressured us to go into the back room. They promised that they would count the minutes. I got up, and Johanna followed me into the other room. I can guarantee you that I will not be doing any kissing tonight. I hate to do this, but she needs to know that she should stop trying to be with me.

**Johanna's POV**

I followed him. This is what I have been dreaming about, but one look on his face and I knew that something was very, very wrong. He opened the door for me and closed it as soon as he got into the room. He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did.

He sighed, "Johanna…"

"Yes?" I looked at him; he looked straight forward away from me.

"Johanna I think we need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"You need to stop chasing after things that don't want to be found."

"What do you mean, what have I done wrong?" I knew what he was talking about, but I was still confused. I can't believe this is happening to me! He sighed again

"It's not that you have done anything _wrong_ Johanna, it's just that I'm sick of you trying to be with me. Every day it's like you have to be with me, and be my friend and more, and I am just _sick _of it Johanna."

"But, I… I…" this was worse than I thought it would be

"You what Johanna?" He practically snapped at me, but it was with boredom

"I… I love you Edward..." my true confession. I've waited too long to say that… I could feel the tears starting to fall.

"Well, I don't love you. At all. Now, thank you for inviting me to your party, and I hope you have a wonderful birthday, but I really think it is time for me to leave-" He started to cough.

Badly.

"Edward?" He didn't stop coughing. The kids came in now to tell us that our seven minutes was up, but when they saw him hunched over with horrible coughs, their glee turned to worry.

"Someone get my mother!" I said loudly, still holding on to Edward hoping that there isn't something seriously wrong with him.

"I already have." Louis came in with my mother following him.

"Oh my, somebody call the doctor!" Louis went right to the phone and called them. When he hung up, he said, "The doctor told me to bring him to the hospital right away. It sounds like Spanish influenza. I'll go get his parents." Edward started to straighten for a moment.

"No, cough, they are already cough, there cough. The doctor said that they cough had it cough yesterday." He then started coughing nonstop, and we put him in the car, and me, mother, and Louis (it was a crisis, no one cared if he was there or not) drove him to the hospital. We drove back home in silence. At home, Louis said goodbye and he walked home. I went into my room, shut the door and cried. All I could do then was pray:

"Please, dear Lord. Protect him, even if I cannot have him, please, just let him live. Don't let him die; just, just don't let him die….."

I cried myself to sleep.

**hmm, kind of depressing, but hey, you knew it would happen sometime. I'll be writing the next chapter asap, so please be aware, and enjoy the holidays!**


	7. Disappear

**I updated really fast, because I felt like speanding my christmas doing one of my faveorite things. So here is the next chapter, it is kind of short, but it is important too. The next chapter would just be too much to add onto this one. So, enjoy the next chapter of I was the Girl Next Door**

**Louis's POV**

I went to see Johanna every day before and after school. (Not including my nightly visits which she doesn't know about.) She was miserable. Especially when she tried to visit Edward at the hospital, they told her that she couldn't see him until he was well again for fear of herself getting sick. But with the turnout of many other Spanish influenza patients, she most likely will never see him again.

Well, at least I am almost guaranteed to win her, but this will definitely cause some emotional strain…

Day by day went by, there was still an empty desk during language, still an empty house next door. It was almost getting me depressed. And believe me; it takes a _lot_ to get me depressed. I tried to comfort her, and I did everything I could for her. Her mother gave me silent "thank you" s whenever Johanna wasn't looking. Johanna looked toward me for comfort; she started cuddling up to me at night when I stayed for dinner, and she started to truly talk to me.

I wasn't sure what to think. I mean, sure there is a definite chance that I'll be with her, but at what cost? I never expected him to be dying…

She is a wreck… Maybe I should go try to see if he is ok…

I go up to see if he is alright at the hospital. A blonde doctor came out with strange golden eyes. I went up to him and asked, "Um, excuse me sir, but have you been treating a patient by the name of Edward Masen?"

"Hmm? Ah yes, I have. Two, in fact. One of them died however…"

"Which one?" please let it be his father, please, please let it not be him; it will kill her if he has died…

"Edward Senior. He passed away this morning. Although the rest of the family doesn't seem to be much farther behind…" he looked away with ancient sadness in his eyes.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Johanna will not be happy about this.

"We are trying, but there is so many patients, it's hard to treat them all," he looked up then with a questioning face, "who are you anyway, a relative?"

"No, I'm just a good friend." He looked into my eyes for a moment and it almost took him by surprise. I looked away quickly. "Look, you probably have a lot of work to do, so I guess I'll just go." I sprinted away. I didn't care if he saw. I just had to hunt; my eyes were turning pitch black from all this time with Johanna.

The next day I went early to check the lists in chronological order. Edward senior was first….then Elizabeth Masen….and then…..

Oh God. Johanna is not going to be happy at all.

I sprinted back to her house. I can't believe this has happened. She is going to be so upset…

All I want is to see her happy, is that so bad? I don't even care about myself, why did you have to kill him? Why God? Why did you let him die? He hasn't done anything wrong, even though I didn't really like him, I had nothing against the guy, he just had my girl. I never wanted him dead…. Damn it! Why did he have to die! God… Johanna, oh how is this going to affect her….

I wish vampires could cry….

**Johanna's POV**

I woke up with a sudden thought to go the door.

So I did.

Louis was there. "Hi Louis, won't you come in for something to eat?" He came in, but he denied anything to eat saying that he already ate. We talked for a bit, then I went to get dressed and we went out to check the… deceased list… We walked slowly. And as we walked, we talked. We tried to talk about more… pleasant things.

"I am still grateful for your beautiful gift Louis, I wear it every day."

"I know, I see you almost 24/7 now," he laughed a bit.

"Yeah… you know, thank you so much for that."

"For what?"

"For spending all of this time with me. It's been hard, but it also has been a lot easier with you."

"Well of course, I'll never leave you Johanna. Never, no matter what happens to you, I'll always be here when you want me to." How kind….

"I want you to be with me. I truly do." I do. I care for him. A lot.

"Then I'll stay… because I love you Johanna." I stopped and looked into his eyes for a moment. He… loves… me? Wow, I guess I haven't realized this with the whole Edward deal… but Edward did reject me. I told him that I loved him, and he said that he didn't love me back. That path is over with, and I will not be able to tread that again, but I will always love him. But, I think I love Louis too. No, I do love Louis. I really love him.

"I love you too Louis." He kissed me then, it wasn't much, just a short kiss, but I could feel the passion behind it.

"I will help you with everything Johanna, I promise." He smiled, took my hand and we made our way to the list.

When we saw it, I went down the list slowly and the names just sort of popped out at me:

…………………….

…………………..

…………………..

Edward Masen Sr. (that one gave me a start, thank god I saw the Sr., but it was still terrible)

………………………

………………..

……………..

…………………………

Elizabeth Masen (Oh great, now he's an orphan, he might have to move to an orphanage…)

…………

……………………..

Edward Masen Jr………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..…………………

…………………………Oh God

Dear God

What will I do now?

What will I do?

The environment around me became a blur of noise and light

I didn't think

I just struggled and ran

Disappear

I must

Disappear

**hmm, yeah, that might have been a bit depressing, but at least you got to see Carlisle! anyway I'll try to update soon, but it will take a while to get it right. Reveiw reveiw review please! Thanks so much for actually reading this far. :D**


	8. Forever

**Wow, I'm uploading fast lately, don't expect this to happen a lot. Gosh, three chapters in three days... Oh well. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while, so It came faster that normal. This chapter is longer and is only in Louis's perspective, so it won't be completely depressing. I hope you enjoy it, because I sure did finally writing this. So here you go. Chapter Eight of I was the girl next door.**

**and just a reminder, I don't own twilight, I just own Louis and johanna. :)**

**Louis's POV**

She ran into the forest.

I ran slowly behind her, not keeping my eyes off of her.

She kept on running deep, deep, and deeper into the forest, her dress getting torn, scratches on her face, leaves in her hair.

She didn't stop. She didn't slow. She didn't stop until she tripped on a rock she didn't see. Her sobs continued. She just lied there and cried. I slowed and walked up to her, trying not to scare her. I knelt down beside her. She was lying face down, shaking violently with her sobs. I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder to calmer her. She jumped up and away from me and crawled to the tree. She hugged her knees to her chest. She was mumbling something, "Disappear… just disappear…" over and over again.

"Johanna…" She looked up sharply, she was scared. She shook her head and murmured, "Go away, just disappear…"

I moved closer, just a bit, and I spoke softer, "Johanna, please. It's not the end of the world, I'm here, I love you, please, Johanna…" Her eyes looked pass me, "Why. Why him? Why now? He was so young…" I sat down next to her and placed my arms around her. She laid her head on my chest and continued her grief. God, I hated seeing her like this. I held her for a while, trying to calm her down mentally, but her head forced out any other thought. I couldn't even place a word in her head, let alone a complete thought; it was like her mind…to use her words, disappeared…

Then I began to notice that it was getting dark.

"Johanna, we probably should be getting back now…" she shook her head on my chest. "No, I don't want to go back."

"Johanna, your mother will be worried, and you'll be cold out here-"

"No Louis, I don't want to go back ever."

"What?"

"I want to die." Her crying became worse. I held her closer. She wants to die? I didn't think it would be _this_ bad…

"What about your family? If they knew that you were dead, they would be every bit as upset as you are now." She ignored me and said in small voice,

"Can you kill me? Please?"

"What?"

"I know you can, just kill me, no one will ever know… Please Louis, if you love me then please, just kill me!"

Well, this is ironic.

Finally, after all these years of murdering humans for their blood, all of them begging for life, a human asks me to kill her. She's _asking_ me to kill her. You don't get too many of those on this planet. But I _love _her. I will never kill her, I couldn't kill her…

"I'll _never_ kill you Johanna. Never."

"Why not? What point is there to life if everyone you love is going to die?" God, I can't bear this, I don't want her die, and I definitely do not want to kill her; how am I going to convince her that she should live?

"Johanna, every human dies at some point in their lives. Edward's death was inevitable. He was only human, so he died, the doctors tried everything… All humans die eventually…"

"Then I don't want to _be_ human," she snapped at me.

She doesn't want to be human.

And she doesn't have to be.

If this is what she wants, to be immortal, to never die… Why shouldn't I give it to her?

"…You don't have to be…"

She looked at me, straight into my eyes. "What?"

I looked away from her. I hate to have to tell her about this now, but when else should I? When she has killed herself? No, I must tell her now.

"Johanna, look at me, do I look like your average human?" She looked at me and stared into my eyes, red and full of blood. She shook her head no and said, "Your eyes…"

"Are red," He tears had run out by now, but the sadness was still in her face. However, now she had a bit of curiosity in her face, begging me to go on. So I did.

"I'm Immortal Johanna." Her eyes grew wide and she said in a soft voice, "How?"

I sighed. "It isn't without a cost. You see, although I have never had any desire to hurt you, I am a vampire." She looked shocked now.

"A…a what?"

"A vampire. I drink people's blood and I live forever."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Sigh. Since I'm telling the truth, I might as well tell the whole thing.

"That is the weird thing about you Johanna, you don't have a scent."

"Why should I live on, immortal or not, why should I care?"

"Because I love you, and you told me that you loved me too. I told you that I will always be here for you, and I will… but what about me Johanna? I've lived since the year 1880 and I've never met someone that I've truly loved until you. If you die… I wouldn't be able to bear it Johanna; I can barely take seeing you like this. If you die… I'd have to kill myself too. I love you Johanna, don't you love me?"

"Yes-"

"Then won't you stay alive with me, even if not forever; just… just stay with me… please…"

I cried dry sobs, the closest that vampires could get to crying. She looked away for a few moments, thinking probably. Finally, she looked at me and she spoke.

"Louis, I love you, I truly do. If being to stay with you forever takes becoming a vampire, then I'll take it. But you must promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Never, and I mean never, leave me. Please… it's all I ask of you…"

"I promise. For as long as I exist, I will never leave you. Not for anything."

She looked at me, as if trying to see whether I was being truthful or not, and she understood.

She wiped the tears from her face and leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back as much as I could without exposing her to my teeth. I made a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her neck.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She tightened her grip around me and kissed my hair.

"Positive."

It's what she wants.

And what I want too.

I've won. Sorry Edward, you'll be thought of well in old memories. Well, in her memories at least. But human memories fade, and new ones will replace the old. Her love is mine now forever..

Forever…

I like the sound of that

My teeth sunk into her neck.

**well, there you go! fun confessions, Louis-style! I have the next couple of chapters in mind, but after that I sort of have writers block... so don't expect the later chapters to come too quickly. Anyway, its vampire time! ooo I can't wait to write it, I think I'll go do that right now... Please reveiw if you feel like it :D**


	9. Ghost Stories

**Ok, I know its been a while, but I warned you that it would be. Anyway, thanks for voting in my poll, it really helped me with writing this :) I hope you enjoy this one, it is set in present times, and it is much longer that some of my other chapters. **

**Johanna's POV**

**Present times**

"Alright campers, it's time for ghost stories!"

The little preteen girls circled around the fire. Some looked excited, some were nervous, and Aubrey Henson, the littlest one looked terrified.

"Come on Aubrey, they won't be real. It's just for fun." She nodded her head and tried to suck it up, but it hardly showed.

"Ok, so do you have any requests?" Jamie, Aubrey's very outgoing older sister, blurted out, "Can you tell us the one about the vampires?" Of course, the vampire story was always the most famous story at Camp Lakewood. Every year each counselor would tell their cabin the vampire story. Apparently this camp is haunted or something. Oh, they have no idea…

I laughed. "Yeah, sure, I'll tell you about the vampires." They all leaned in, clutching on to their hot chocolate and s'mores. So I told the tale of the two Lakewood Vampires.

"Once upon a time there were two campers, not unlike yourselves, who decided to go out across the long bridge to the caves on the other side. Now it was midnight, the darkest, most evil time of night, and the time when the…_creatures _come out. They kept on going anyway, even though they saw scary things in the shadows. One of them even wanted to go back, but the other one persisted to go on. But when they got to the caves, there was nothing special. They shined their flashlights on everything around them and there was nothing but rock and dust. They were quite disappointed and turned around to leave. But when they turned around…AHHHHHHH!" I jumped at them making a 'vampire' noise. They all jumped and screamed, so I continued.

"That's right. The two _evil vampires _were silently waiting for their prey right behind them. They are said to be beautiful, but _deadly_. Now legend tells us that these vampires come out once a year in the same place in the caves trying to find some young blood to feast on. So, if you don't believe in vampires, then go ahead. Go out to the caves. You have been warned, however. If you are wise, you will stay in your beds tonight, safe and sound. Well. Goodnight!" I laughed a bit; they all looked terrified, except for Jamie, whose mind was already working out how to get to the caves. It's a good thing that Louis taught me how to decipher a human's mind through simple psychology. The colleges are much better now, with very accurate sciences about the human mind. This has _really_ helped developed his manipulation skills. He can actually force people to do anything he wants, as long as it is possible. He can't make the blind see and that kind of stuff, he can't heal, and he can't make the dead do anything (well, I don't think vampires count as _dead_ exactly). But he can even do more with vampires, like make our eyes a normal color or make it so we don't reflect the sunlight. It is quite helpful when blending in with these humans.

Anyway, the girls went to bed, chatting quietly until they gently one by one fell asleep. I pretended to sleep, slowly breathing their scents in and out, waiting for one of these brats to sneak out.

As I suspected, I heard a small whisper from Jamie to Aubrey, "C'mon Aubrey, she's asleep, let's go!" I could tell that Aubrey was making a fuss, but from the sound of it, she reluctantly got up, and they tiptoed out of the cabin. As soon as the door closed, my eyes flew open. I checked to see that everyone was asleep, and when I confirmed that fact I silently slipped out of the room. I ran to Louis (who was posing as the lifeguard. Ha, that gave us a laugh. He's taken away much more lives than he has saved. Although he does do a good job of it…), and he smiled and followed me to the bridge. The girls were already across, so we walked across it, blending into the shadows.

**Jamie's POV**

Aubrey is being such a baby. I mean, she is what, 9 years old already? She really needs to grow up. I'm already 11, and I know that there is no such thing as vampires. I've been to the caves every single year that I was here, and there was never any blood sucking beautiful people that I saw. I just felt like it was a tradition that my little sister should carry on when I'm not here anymore.

"Jamie, we've already gotten so far, can't we go back now?" she whimpered.

"Aw, come on. You aren't _scared_ are you?" She got angry for a second, shook her head and didn't say another word. Ha, she still is clinging onto my arm though.

We entered the mouth of the cave. Aubrey was shaking.

I sighed. "Now see?" I shined my flashlight all through the cage. "Not a 'vampire' in sight. We walked a bit further. Aubrey was still nervous.

"Ok, you've seen the cave; can we _please_ go back now?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. Just stop being such a baby." We turned around and behind us were…

"AHHHHHH!" My sister screamed and hid behind me. "Oh, stop crying, its only Louis and Johanna," I turned back toward them, "I'm sorry, I know we shouldn't be out here, I just wanted to see if there really were any 'vampires' around." I laughed. Without looking away from me, Johanna spoke to Louis, "Louis, why don't you take Aubrey back to the cabin while I talk to Jamie, alright?" He smiled widely and said, "Sure thing, don't be too hard on her now," he winked and turned to Aubrey extending his hand, "Come on now, let's go back." She was reluctant at first, and she clung on to me tighter. But then her eyes flickered, and like obeying a direct demand, she let go of me. She took his hand and they walked out of the cave together, leaving me and Johanna alone.

"Ok, look. I'm sorry, I do this every year and I…" Johanna just stared at me, her expression unchanged. "Um, aren't you angry with me?" She smiled at me kind of weirdly and said, "Oh Jamie, now why would I be mad at you?" I didn't understand. "Well, you, you told us that we weren't supposed to leave the cabin…" I would have continued, but she was already shaking her head. "No, I never said that you couldn't leave the cabin and come here. All I said was that you were warned what might be here if you came." Now I was really confused. "But I've come here every year and there is never anyone here!" She laughed.

"Maybe not those years, but this year it is time you learned to heed other's warnings." All of a sudden her skin went 10 times paler and her eyes became the darkest shade of black that I've ever seen. I was scared, and she laughed.

"I told you there would be vampires here, and you came anyway!" In a blink of an eye she jumped on top of me and pinned me to the wall. She leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Tell the devil I said hello."

She sucked my blood.

**Louis's POV**

I buried the small girl's body. She was probably the sweetest human I've tasted in a while. Sigh, why do I pity these people so much? I had almost decided to let her live, but I couldn't after she knew what I was. I wish there was some other way, but hey, who am I kidding? They taste so good, I don't know if I could live without that. Well, if you call what I am truly living. At least I have Johanna. For the past 100 years we have never been truly separated. I keep my promises.

I took out my iPod; music is something that I enjoy very much, especially rock-ish music. I love to listen to the beats after I kill; it gives me hope for humanity. I turn the wheel and go to Linkin Park and played MyDsmbr; it's my favorite remix. Sometimes I wish I could be in one of these bands, but Johanna wouldn't allow it. She enjoys fear killing. That's why we are even at this campsite. Basically, she likes to play with her food, and to tell you the truth, I don't blame her. Living forever can really get boring sometimes, so why not have a little fun?

Anyway, I went back to the employee cabin. We didn't want to look like _we _were the murderers, now do we? I sat in my bed listening to music until the sunrise.

In the morning, everyone had wondered and panicked about little Aubrey and Jamie. What in the world could have happened to them? For the safety of the other campers, they ended camp early and Johanna and I headed off back into the woods. We basically talked about how funny it was that the humans made such a big deal over two small children's disappearances. However, since they were small, we decided to stop at a house to drink a family.

Once they were disposed of, Johanna asked, "So, where do you want to go next?" She said this while lying on the couch tossing a paperweight up and down as if it were a baseball. "I don't know, what about you?" She thought for a moment, and then she said, "I want to go someplace where we don't have to manipulate ourselves to blend in. Someplace where we don't have to hide."

"So you want a place with no sun? Either we'll need a place with eternal night or constant cloud cover… I'm guessing you want to go to a place with humans, so the North Pole is out."

"No Santa?"

"Or elves," I laughed a bit, "Cloud cover it is then." I turned on the family computer and went straight to the internet. I searched for a while, and eventually found some maps on the weather of the U.S.

"Well, it looks like the place with the most rainfall so far seems to be around the northwest… Washington perhaps?"

"Doesn't sound bad. I haven't seen Seattle yet, so we might as well."

"It's settled then, Washington it is!"

We got up, and ran out to head to the northwestern most state of the continental United States of America.

**Ta da! Camp Lakewood is a real place, and is my faveorite camp of all time in Potosi, Missouri. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, and please review if you can, I love seeing anything y'all say. So, keep reading, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but realize a few things:**

**1. I am in a play. That means a lot of time dedicated to lines, blocking, rehearsal, etc. So that means less time for writing.**

**2. I'm in school. With all honors courses. So that means tons of homework, meaning less time to write.**

**3. I hate to admit it, but I have a bit of writers block. I know the general ideas, but not exact enough. So it may take me a while to get the story to move along in my head.**

**So add that all up, and it may be another month or two. I'll try my best, but hey, I do have a life outside of writing :) Thanks for reading!  
**


	10. I Feel You

**Ok, so thanks for all of your guesses, they were quite interesting, and some of them are even better ideas than I had :( Anyhoo, I have finished this chapter, but I don't think it is my best. It's three pages long, but I don't think its long enough. But, it's a necessary chapter to get some background story in. So, thanks for reading, and please enjoy!**

**Johanna's POV**

We stopped in Seattle to get a drink. A lovely little couple with fancy clothes that I wanted to wear. So we swapped them, and guess what I found in the pockets!

Tickets to Sweeney Todd!

Oh gosh, I haven't seen this since it first came out on Broadway!

We absolutely _had _to see it!

We went to the theatre and traded our front row tickets with some secluded people in a side balcony. They were thrilled. Throughout the whole show, Louis would softly sing all of Anthony's lines in my ear beautifully. Johanna actually wasn't that bad. I always thought it was so funny how we look so much alike! We even have the same name, except her last name is Barker while mine is Parker…*****

But overall, it was actually a good show, the actors were amazing, and the songs were mesmerizing…

Louis smiled, "So, what did you think about the show, my yellow-haired Johanna?"

"I thought it was good. They all were very talented."

"hmm, I didn't like Anthony as much though, don't you agree Johanna."

I was quiet. Anthony… Why did his name have to be Anthony? Wouldn't the show be just as good with a name like Joe or Carter? Why Anthony? It made me think of him…

"Johanna? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

He looked at me concerned. "Was it something I said?"

"….It's just that….it was his middle name…" He was still confused. "His… who are you talking about? Anthony…Anthony… who's middle name could be… oh," he turned to me and I could feel myself fading. "Johanna, look at me, I don't want to lose you." I looked up to him. I wish I could cry. "Johanna, don't think about him. He would be dead by now anyway, and at least you have me, forever." He smiled a bit.

"….Yeah, I guess you are right. I love you…" He kissed me, but even after we broke apart and started running out to find more people to hunt, I thought back to Edward. I thought back to the day when I knew I'd never see him again….

**Johanna's POV**

**The day Edward died**

He bit into my neck.

Immediately, I felt the pain surge through my body, followed by the fire. I screamed, but it didn't help, so I just whimpered and thrashed about. Louis's cool hands did nothing to stop the fire. He bit me in different places a few more times, but all it did was add to the pain. He leaned his head closer to me and whispered, "Johanna, listen to me, I can make the pain stop. I can make the fire go away," you better believe I was listening now, "All you need to do is calm down and open up your mind to me. That is all you have to do." Open my mind? How do I do that? Well I tried by clearing my mind of all thought and just begging him to come inside my mind.

I heard the voices again, and this time I knew who it was.

_Your pain is fading._

It was.

_You well fall into a deep sleep now, deeper than you ever have before. You will sleep until your heart stops beating._

I obeyed, and the world spun around me and faded to black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I woke up to the sound of, well, everything. I could hear people talking way off in the distance, I could hear all of the birds singing, the beetles moving… I opened my eyes, and was surprised by the clarity of everything. It was as if I was blind until this day… I felt someone… Louis? Yes, who else could it be? Louis was holding my hand. I looked over to him, but he looked scared, looking all around, as if he suddenly couldn't find something.

"Johanna? Johanna! Where did you go?" I tried to say, "I'm right here!" but nothing came out. He looked down at his hands that were holding mine… but there was nothing there. He squeezed my hand tighter, and he looked more confused. "Johanna… can you hear me, come back…come back…" I looked down at myself, but there was absolutely nothing there except the ground and the leaves. It was if I…

Disappeared

Well, my wish came true, but how to go back? I concentrated on being, well, here. I thought about what my hands looked like, my feet, my head…and slowly I saw myself flicker, I was still see-through, but I was definitely there. I concentrated harder, and when I looked at Louis's face, it was much easier.

"Johanna!" I was fully there again, so I tried to speak, "Louis?" My voice sounded…perfect, like a voice you'd expect to hear from an angel. "Louis, what…what was that?" He looked at me for a second, and he said, "I think that is your power."

"Power? What do you mean my power?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that didn't I? Well, a vampire normally takes their most prominent human feature with them into this new life as sort of a power. I've always been able to make people do things the way that I've wanted them too, and I have always been studying psychology. So, now I have the power of manipulation. I can place a thought into someone's head, and 9 times out of 10, they'll obey," he frowned, "Except for you, Johanna. You have one of the hardest minds to manipulate. Which is one of the reasons that contribute to your power to, well, disappear. You also do not have a scent and before your transformation, all you could mutter was 'disappear'. It seems logical that that is what you are able to do." He stopped for a moment to look at me and smiled.

"I have to get you to a mirror or something, you look amazing." We stood up. We ran towards the sound of a river hand in hand and he told me to look into the slow moving river. I looked, and what I saw shocked me. I was more beautiful than I ever thought could be possible. I was practically glowing; I looked like a model…only with bright red eyes. It hardly looked like me at all, but I liked it. He taught me how to hunt, and we taught each how to control our powers and we started our new lives as vampires…

**Louis's POV**

**Present times**

She still loves him.

I can see it in her eyes; she still loves him after about a century without him. When will this end? She says she loves me, and I know that's true, but when will she be able to forget him? After all he's dead.

Thank God he's dead.

I try to comfort her, try to get her to forget him, but it's all I can do to keep her from fading.

I grab her hand one more time and started to head out toward the rainiest place in America.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. The * is this, if you haven't realized it yet, then there is a very strong relation from Sweeney Todd to this story. Johanna's name is based off of Johanna Barker, and even her looks are somewhat based off of it. I did not mean for it to be based off of it, but subconsciously it was. I had a dream about this, and I wrote it down about a month later, so it's not like I meant for it to be based off of it. Oh, and Louis is definitely not based of of Louis from the Vampire Chronicles in case you were wondering, because that made my friends confused. Which reminds me, read the Vampire Chronicles. Although, sadly, Anne Rice won't allow fanfiction, it is still amazing.**

**I'll stop ranting now, and I hope you will read and respond.**

**And disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sweeney Todd. I do own Johanna and Louis, even though Johanna seems somewhat like Sweeney Todd's Johanna :P**


	11. Déjà vu

**Wow, I haven't written in how long? Months? oh gosh, I'm sorry... I've just had major major writers block, not to mention all the school crap I've had to do, so I promise I'm going to really start writing again. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter right, so I hope you like it, you get to see bella's point of view! (yay... well maybe not, I hate writing in her perspective to tell you the truth, she's kind of boring. Edward is better, or my own characters. lol) so, it isn't long, not even 1000 words, but it'll do. enjoy, and stay tuned!  
**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens playing baseball was fascinating. Even though I wasn't allowed to do anything but watch and help Esme referee, it was still so much fun. The 'visitors' that Alice saw took another route, and paid no attention to us, so we didn't face any problems the rest of the day. I really like his family, and they seem to like me too; I hope I get to spend more time with them soon.

Edward took me home and I was so happy. What more could I want? Well, actually there is something more that I want, concerning my humanity, but other than that, nothing could get better than this. I love him, and he likes me, and his family likes me too.

I just can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

We talked mostly about the game, but we also talked about each other until he finally told me that I needed my sleep. I pouted, but he started to sing to me softly, and I drifted off to sleep…

**Johanna's POV**

I sniff the air.

"Louis, come here, you'll never believe this," I whispered to him. "What is it?" he asked.

I sniffed again, this time I completely filled my lungs with the scent.

"Vampires. And lots of them, around 10, I would say. Do you want me to check it out? "

"Sure, what should I do though?"

"Stay in the woods, I'll come back for you, here, take this to stay hidden." I pulled out a small amount of hair and braided it quickly and tied it around his wrist and made it invisible. He faded a bit, and I knew he would stay out of sight. I hugged and kissed him. "I'll be back soon, don't leave the woods, ok?" He nodded. "I love you." I kissed him one more time, and I followed the scent of one of the vampires.

I came to a small human house. He must be feasting. I turned completely invisible and followed the scent up the window into what looked to be a teenage girl's room. I didn't look at him or anything else; I was searching for a place to hide. Just because I was invisible didn't mean that I wasn't still there, you just couldn't see or hear me. I find a spot near the window, and once I'm settled, I look to see the face of the vampire.

I swear, if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped.

That face… That face has haunted me for years, for a century…

But surely… he couldn't of… no he died, it couldn't be him…

It must just be somebody who looks like him… exactly like him…

No, it couldn't be anyone else, but at the same time it couldn't possibly be…

"Edward…" A small voice came from a sleeping girl in the bed. A human girl.

It was him.

And he was with a _human_ girl.

What the hell?!?!?!

* * *

I stood there waiting for hours listening to his soft singing and her sleep talking. The way he smiles at her… it is just how I dreamed it would be, but in my dreams, I was the girl in the bed, not some stupid little nobody of a human girl. What is it about her that he didn't see in me? I don't understand.

I don't understand.

I don't understand how he turned, he was on the brink of death, and he doesn't look any older, so he must have been changed about the same day that I was. But Louis's spell should have worn off once that he thought that he was dead, so why didn't he come back? Louis said that he was starting to fall in love with me, so why? Why didn't he come back?

Why did he come here?

Why is he with this girl?

Does he even remember who I was?

…

How could he? I deserve him. She doesn't.

She is silent at last; he gets up, and just leaves the room through the window, mumbling something about changing clothes.

This is my chance.

I got up and walked toward that girl, picked her up, covers and all, and ran out the window and into the forest.

What was I going to do with her? Hell, I don't know. But I know that Edward better have a good explanation for this.

He is going to wish that he had died back in 1918.

**well, there ya go. things are about to get fun (insert evil laughter here) I can't wait to write the next chapters, I'll try to write them soon, but finals are here in the next few weeks, so bear with me. Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Understanding

**Ok, ok, you can yell at me if you want to. I'm sorry, I have had finals, and then all last week I have had complete writers block. Finally, at midnight last night I was able to write this, and I think it came out pretty good. It's under a thousand words, so it's a bit short, but I needed to make it short because the next part had to be seperate from this. Please read and enjoy!**

**Louis's POV**

I waited out in the woods for Johanna. I opened my mind to see if I could sense any part of her in the air, but there was still nothing. I sighed. I know she's ok, but I feel so alone when she's gone… I feel like she isn't coming back for some reason. Maybe it's because when Ella went away, she never came back…

No. I can't think of that, it's too painful. There is nothing I can do to change the past. Plus, Johanna isn't a human anymore, not much could happen to her that would cause me any worry.

I open my mind again further, sensing the birds and the trees, feeling to see if her presence was near… and it was!

I stayed hidden just in case, but I knew she would be fine. In less than 30 seconds, she was standing beside me with something in her arms… was that a girl?

"Johanna, it's nice to see you back in one piece – literally," I looked a bit confused, because I'm already full, and if she brought her to eat, then it would just be a waste of good blood. "What is she, a snack?" She looked away. "No Louis, she is not a snack, whatever you do, do not eat her… yet." She lied her down in the grass. "I need you to look after her, alright? I'll be back soon, and then I'll deal with her."

That only made me more confused, so I said "Wait, Johanna, who is she and what the hell are you doing?"

She looked away for a second, almost sad, but then I could see the anger building up in her, but she stopped, and looked at me with an evil-ish grin on her face. "Well, let's just say that little Eddie is back from the grave, and this puny little squirt is his girlfriend. Or, should I say, _was_ his girlfriend." She paced a bit, "He should have died, and even if he hasn't, you said that he loved me back then, so why didn't he come back to me, why didn't he care? Why is he running off with this stupid little _human_ girl? What does she have that I don't? I am ten times more beautiful, ten times more powerful, more loving, smart… I'm practically _perfect_! I can't believe that he is—"

"Johanna!" She stopped rambling and looked up at me. "Wait, hold on, so… Edward's a vampire?" she nodded. "And he is going out with this girl?" she nodded again. "Well… so what?" She stopped pacing and looked up at me in shock. "I mean, he obviously didn't…or doesn't…love you anymore, so why steal his girlfriend? You are with me now, and I love you, so much; why can't we just leave him alone?" She stood very still, looking at the ground and at the brink of fading. She finally, after what seemed like decades looked up at me and said,

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Stay here with her, and remember," she flipped her hair at this point to indicate the bracelets we were wearing. "I know where you are." Then she turned around and fled into the woods, leaving me alone with this girl, to go and find my competition that I thought was dead almost a century ago.

Could it get any worse than this?

**Johanna's POV**

He didn't understand.

Of course he wouldn't understand, I mean how could he? He was obviously in love with me, and only me, so how could he possibly understand what I'm going through?

I loved Edward, with all my heart, and still do. But when I found out that he was 'dead' I knew that as much as I had loved him before, there was nothing I could do to bring him back, and unless I wanted to live a miserable life, I had to move on.

So then along came Louis. He was handsome, smart, kind, and loved me. Everything a girl could want in a guy and more. So I turned to him, and realized that I did love him, and that I could start a completely new life with him that would be a happily ever after ending. And it has… to a point, except for the fact that I couldn't get over Edward.

Every little thing reminded me of him, and Louis recognized this fact and tried to make me feel better, but even so, when he told me that it was him that made Edward reject me at the party, I couldn't help but feel sadness and anger, because he ruined whatever could have happened between me and Edward, even if it was only a week or two. But he told me that he did nothing to truly manipulate my feelings against Edward, so I thank him for that, and I have realized that the past is in the past, and you can't change that.

But…

He is alive, and he has been since the day I thought he had died.

Louis thought that he was dead, so he didn't manipulate him against his supposed feelings for me.

That means that if he really loved me, he would have come back, right?

Right?

Oh whatever, I don't know what's going on, but I sure as hell am going to find out.

I guess it's time to head over to Edward's place.

He better have a good explanation for this.

**Alright, so not much happend in this chapter, but it is neccessary for the story. I'll update soon, my writers block is gone (i think...hopefully...). I must say, this is not at all what I had in plan for this chapter, but once I started writing, I realized that this is how the characters would react to this situation. Sometimes things just happen like that :) **

**anyway, please review, good or bad, I would really like maybe, 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. You guys can do that right?**

**plus, the next chapter has all of the Cullens in it, you don't want to wait for that, right? lol, thanks for reading, and please review :)  
**


	13. Reunited

**Holy cow, how long has it been since I've posted on this site… It's been forever… **

**God, I'm really sorry guys. I've been so busy I just completely forgot about this. Well anyway, I'm sorry if I lost any readers over this, but I really hope you like it ^.^**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, what do you mean her future just disappeared?" I yelled at her.

She sighed and looked frustrated as she snapped back at me, "Edward, I don't know what happened, everybody's future was there, and then hers just, went away, disappeared, as if she doesn't exist anymore. I don't know what happened, how could I?" She sat down rubbing her head, trying to see her future. Ugh, what could have happened to her? Esme walked through the open window and closed it behind her. I jumped up and went to her asking,

"Where is she? Why are you going after her, what happened?" She shook her head, and spoke for Alice's sake, "I went to her room, it was still full of her scent, but she wasn't there. I looked around the house and at every entrance, but her scent is only in her room, there are no trails, it's like she just…" I spoke for her, "disappeared…. But how could a human girl just disappear?"

Everyone was silent. Nobody knew what to do or what was happening; there wasn't anybody, at least we ever knew of, that just disappeared before…

There was a knock on the door.

_Let me get it Edward. Your emotions are too wild for you to handle if someone…unexpected is at the door. _

I nodded at Carlisle. He was right, I really needed to calm down, and acting crazy isn't going to help me find Bella. I watch the door from the other room, I could only hear Carlisle, there was no other voice… it must be Bella! I look more intently. He opens the door; but it isn't Bella, no, it isn't Bella at all, it is a blonde vampire standing at our doorway. Oh dear lord, what has happened to my Bella?

**Johanna's POV**

A blonde vampire with strange eyes opened the door for me. Surprised, he said, "Oh, Hello. We weren't expecting a visitor." He was very polite.

I smiled my sweetest convincing smile, and said, "Oh yes, well it was unexpected that I found out that you were here, and I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but is Edward home?" This alarmed him a bit, he probably confused about how I knew who Edward was. But it was only a fraction of a second that this showed on his face, and then he had that polite look plastered on his face again and replied, "Yes, of course, please come in."

I walked in and immediately spotted Edward. Except for the vampire features, he looked exactly the same as he did almost 100 years ago… so handsome… but even more so. His so-called perfection back then was nothing compared to this. He looked like a Greek god, seriously

I wonder if he even remembers me…

"Edward!" I pounced on him, he was surprised, and he looked as if he was in shock or something. I tackled him down into a hug rambling on about how much I miss him or something. Everyone rushed over, both frightened and confused. Edward pushed me off of him and still in shock asked, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

He had thrown me across to the bookshelf, but I had landed on all fours before I made contact with it. I straightened myself up, laughing as I dusted off my dress. "You honestly don't remember me Edward? You're kidding right?" I slowly walked forward, trying not to alarm them even more. "Think back almost 100 years ago, back to a time where you didn't know that vampires exist. Remember your life? Your _human_ life?" He still was confused, trying to think back to a time before he craved blood. The fact that he still didn't know who I was angered me so I ran up to him and clamped my hands around his shoulders.

In frenzy, his entire family went up to us and got in defensive positions. Then strangely I felt calm sweep over me and I dropped my arms and twisted them behind my back. I still looked like an innocent 16 year old, so they backed off again and I was free to talk. (this happened within 1-2 seconds by the way)

"You seriously don't remember me? I was always there in your shadow; I was always with you at school, always loving you. You honestly can't think of who I am Edward? It's me; I was the girl next door." Recognition poured into his eyes as he whispered, "Johanna?" I smiled a bit and spoke on, "Good good, you do know who I am. But do you remember me, remember how I loved you? You loved me too you know. I know for sure that you did, there is no doubt. You denied it of course, but you were so close to being with me, and then you died. Or so I thought…" I stepped back looking away from him. A rush of sadness overcame as I thought back to that day… seeing his name upon that list. Then I thought of how he never came back and in a flash my sadness turned into fury.

"So why didn't you come back Edward? What, you couldn't be bothered with a petty human girl? Hmph, well obviously that is a lie, seeing as you have a new little pet human for a girlfriend…"

The next thing I know I am pinned on the ground with Edward on top of me, shaking with anger. "What… Have… You…Done… With… Bella?" he stammered angrily while gritting his teeth.

I laughed as I disappeared from under him.

**So I really hoped you liked it. I only have a few more chapters left of this, and this time I promise that I'll finish it. :)**


End file.
